Top 10 Moments in the DH Series that Backfired Horribly
by David Ishihara
Summary: We all make mistakes, but some came at a higher price than others. Here's a list of moments in the Dimensional Heroes series where the mistakes came back to haunt them in the worst way possible.


WARNING!

The following document contains personal opinions and may contain potential bias. Anyone sensitive to someone else's opinion may want to turn away now. But thanks for reading anyways!

Well, that couldn't have gone worse.

I'm David Ishihara, and me and my associates will be counting down our picks for the Top 10 Moments in the Dimensional Heroes Series that Backfired Horribly. For this list, we'll be looking at the times in this juggernaut of a crossover where a character makes a decision that ended up blowing up in their face. And by blow up, we mean like...the nuclear kind. Like a Kanye West Soliloquy Meltdown. Get ready for immediate regret and plenty of spoilers down the line.

#10- Following Xehanort's Whispers- Kingdom Hearts 3

When Theo starts getting visions, he decides to head over to the Disney Heart Universe to help the Hero Alliance to stop Xehanort. Only...there were two things wrong with how he did so. One: He didn't tell anyone in his guild about it, which led to a few straining relationships and earfuls once they reunited. And two: The person who sent the visions IS Xehanort, who after failing to secure Kairi due to Corona and Tsuki's interference, guides Theo to the Keyblade Graveyard to take her place as the final piece needed for the X-Blade. This would've been higher on the list, but… He gets better shortly afterward.

#9- Sectonia blasts Taranza and Yakkai- Triple Deluxe

With all of her quirks and her now-genuine heroine status, it's kind of easy to forget that Sectonia was once a villain, one with an incredibly vain disposition. After the heroes successfully freed King Dedede from Taranza and Yakkai's control, our royal femme fatale responds in kind to their failure with lightning bolts to the face. The Kaima executive never got to fully recover from this, being canned by Tokio Ubaune and all, but in Taranza's case, this comes back to bite her in the ass. Not only does Taranza free Kirby from her grip for a Hypernova, but also frees Lunala to be Hope's Perfect Link, who repays the hospitality with a Moongeist Beam to the face. Don't wrap your head around it too much, Sec. We still love you.

#8- Giving James an idea for a TV Show- Magical Movie Night

Look, Hope. Real talk. Just because the guy is down on his luck and you have a bit of a hero obsession, it doesn't mean you can just spout whatever comes out of your mouth. Seeing James down on his luck after getting his movie ideas constantly rejected, Hope decided that the best thing to do would be to help him out. How does he accomplish this? By recapping his experience in Junko Enoshima's killing game right in front of him. Sure it seemed like an innocent gesture, but when it came to light, James already had his greedy ass keep it going for...brace yourselves, 53 SEASONS! Hold on, gonna do some math here. Take away the first two games, since they don't follow the formula, multiply that by like… How many die in each season? Eh… Let's go with 12. Adding it all together, and Hope's rambling led to the deaths of around 600 CONTESTANTS! Aspiring teenagers at that! And their blood in on your tongue. What do you have to say for yourself, mister?!

#7- Luring Ace Neptune into a trap- Jump Force

Look, Prometheus, Normal, we get it. Ace Neptune is a whiny brat who doesn't know when to keep his emotions in check. But could you at least be a little more subtle with your planning? Hoping to pick off the weakest of the Hero Alliance leaders, Prometheus, under the guise of Glover, sends Ace in an undisclosed location, only to ambush him with Frieza, Aizen, Cell, and Blackbeard. It would've been a messy 4-on-1… If it weren't for David taking precautionary measures by sending his pupil and two Royal Knights to follow in secret. This incident not only labeled Glover as an untrustable figure but also helped David discern the traitor in the midst and pick their ruse apart piece by piece. This is what happens when you don't do background checks, you space cadets.

#6- Letting Sonic and David Live- Sonic Forces

You just had to give in to pride, didn't you Infinite? With the power of the Phantom Ruby embedded in his chest, Infinite proceeded to curb stomp Sonic, David and Zoro. But instead of finishing them off like Flux and Dr. Eggman wanted him to, Infinite decides to just let them go, deeming them not worth his time. Later on, in the same location, Shuichi and the Rookie found a Phantom Ruby prototype Infinite happened to drop during the fight, which not only proved to be his downfall but also put the kibosh on Flux and Eggman's master plan. Maybe Eggman had a point in sending you away. You kind of dropped the ball on this one.

#5- Engaging the Hero Alliance Early- Code Lyoko Season 2 Redux

It played out just like it did in the original. FreezeMan sacrifices Aelita to the Scyphozoa so that he can release the seal on the Seven Great Demon Lords. There's just one little change this time around. After being aware of the events that occur in the Seven Great Demon Lord Saga, Lucemon decides to wipe out the Hero Alliance then and there. And it would've worked too...if not for the fact that they're actually more powerful than in the original timeline. All this led to was all of the Demon Lords except Lucemon getting lynched while he retreats. Don't worry, he gets his comeuppance further down the line.

#4- Kidnapping Cindrey- Buddyfight Triple D

Copernicus Pendragon has pretty much always been a greasy slimeball, but that wasn't proven more than here. Desperate to prolong the Pendragon name, Copernicus decided to give his son Leonis an unfair advantage by stealing Hope's Dual Impact Card and then try to blackmail him into throwing the match with Cindrey's life. Unfortunately for him, Hope isn't the type to just let him have his way. His plan to save his sister ended up having the girls search his mansion to find evidence for all kinds of scandals, exposing him for the power-hungry warmonger he really is and losing everything in his household. Father of the year, everybody! *golf clap*

#3- Kidnapping Bakugo- My Hero Academia Season 3

Don't get us wrong. If this little firecracker hadn't gotten himself snatched up by the League of Villains, we wouldn't have gotten the godly viewing experience that was All Might vs All for One. It can't be denied, though. Things turned out really horribly for the so-called next generation of supervillains. Their attempt to turn Bakugo to the dark side backfired when the Pro Heroes and the Hero Alliance raided their hideout, leading to them being temporarily captured themselves. This also resulted in their glorious leader being defeated and locked away for good after he went out of his way to save their sorry asses. Definitely not a good day at the office.

#2- Brainwashing the Royal Knights- Cyber Sleuth

Not gonna lie, Theodore Flux. In the words of the great Tony Stark: "Not a great plan." To the point where you should've renounced your position as a scientist on principle because it was so terrible. Wanting to pick up weapons for his Digital Weaponization project, he decided to take the revived Royal Knights and bring them to a beast-man named Snake Charmer for brainwashing. After the deed was completed, those bigwigs decided that the best place to do a test run would be in Tokyo. There's just one problem, David Ishihara does NOT take kindly to uninvited guests. This not only led to ALL of the Royal Knights being freed from their control but also a pissed off Lunarian on their tail. The chase for Snake Charmer ended in the Blue Planet during the After Years, with David freezing him into an ice statue, which he proceeded to shatter after Leopardmon and Crusadermon took the pleasure of slicing off his frozen arms. Oof… Now that is a savage way to go. Theodore better come up with a contingency plan before… Oh wait, David got to him too.

#1- Fusing with Grima- Awakening Redux

Honestly, what was going through your mind on this one, Ogudumon? You're the personification of the Digital World's sins, making you practically invincible to anyone with even a small hint of malice. And yet, you decided to fuse with Grima to become Ogugrima. Sure this essentially makes you a god, but… Guess who just so happens to have a god-slaying blade? It's like Aladdin said to Jafar: "You want to be a god, you got it! And everything that goes with it!" Okay, maybe I'm paraphrasing, but it just seemed very appropriate here.

Do you agree with our picks? Let us know in the reviews, and we'll see you in our next caper.


End file.
